Unstable
by AKFushigi
Summary: This uses some Mythology whether I got it accurate or not but I made it to fit my story as best as it can. But it is watching two girls get their lives change whether it was good or bad. First Story published -.- sorry if it's weird. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meeting (Panda's POV)

I walked along the path toward the orphanage after school. Dressed in my usual visual punk style, the striped stockings, buckled calve high boots, plaid skirt with pants under, my shirt that seems to hug my form, and my techno hooding in one hand, while I was wearing my Panda styled jacket. My hair was black that part of it shined white while another part would shine blue. It was cut in many layers there was a long hair for the under layers while all of the upper layers were cut to frame my face and was no longer than my chin. My eyes were however different they were just a deep brown that seemed black in the shadows if it weren't for the sunlight to shine it brown instead. Taking head to the park seeming bored at the fact of nothing to do once I get home I see Luna. Luna being held hostage by this red-brown haired man. I can't say he isn't good-looking because well he is.

"Luna what are you doing?" I said.

She responded with a "What the hell do you think I am doing help me?"

I told her "Why should I it seems like you harassed him and now he seems liable to give you a punishment probably by kidnapping you."

She sent me a glare while telling the guy "Let me go Red."

I raised my eyebrow at that and said "Well anyway."

They stared at me as I walked up to the guy and suddenly high kicking his chest. He flew back a few feet before he got back up as Luna sat on the ground dumbfounded.

"What?" I told them as they stared at me.

"Well I am going to take this one back with me for my Master." said 'Red'.

He knocked Luna out and started taking her somewhere I simply followed behind. "Can I come too?"

He stared at me confused but said "Yeah sure whatever."

I grabbed my backpack and stuffed my sweatshirt in it then proceeded with walking next to him again. Then he grabbed me and we all flew off somewhere I kept my eyes shut on him.

I hanged onto him like my life depended on it. When I opened my eyes we were at a mansion house and he let me go to guide me inside. I followed him looking around until he told me to stay next to this guy in what seemed like a living room. I didn't really care and remained quiet as the other guy next to me spoke.

"Who are you?" he said.

"It's not very polite to ask someone who they are without introducing yourself first." I said

He stared at me confused then said "Well ok… I'm Maverick the Vampire Prince of this world."

I stared but then plainly said "I'm Panda mainly because I hate my given names."

He said "What are they if you hate it so much?"

I told him "My birth name is Amanda, and it was changed to Miranda after I was orphaned."

"Oh." He said and no sooner the guy that took us here came out.

We stared at each other for a bit until Luna came back in wearing a maid outfit. Very smutty in my opinion compared to the other maids also each seemed custom maid. Luna stared at me weirdly before cussing out on Maverick. I just stood watching all of this happen with the guy that took us here.

"Jeez they are worse than bickering children." The guy said

"Is he really like that, because I understand Luna-chan she is like that but him?" I said

"Shut up Red and don't say that Panda." Luna scolded

"Anyway Panda how come you aren't wearing a maid outfit like the rest of us?" Luna said

"I don't know honestly." I told her

"She isn't a maid because she came willingly to us with you." Maverick said

"But then how come I am a maid and she isn't?" Luna yelled

"Well I think it is because you were kidnapped and taken here against you will, plus you interest Maverick-sama so you became his new personal maid. But I on the other hand asked if I could come too so I am more or less a guest at this manor." I told her as all of them stared at me.

"Wow that's exactly right." The boys looked dumbfounded as they agreed with each other.

"She's smarter than you guys think." Luna said cheekily.

"And I believe that it isn't your place to say that Luna-chan." I sighed at her as I said this.

The guys started laughing at her as she started blushing at my comment.

"Shut it Red, Maverick." She yelled at them and they stared at her.

"Red huh." I said to the red-brown haired boy.

"For the last time my name is Baron Akira." He sighed saying this.

"Well that makes sense." I laughed at his face that was turning red.

"Huh W-What do you mean?" He stuttered out

"Your name is Akira and Aki from Akira means red" I said while laughing.

"Hmm from now on you shall be known as Aki-kun to me." I said once I cooled down

They laughed at his displeasure shown on his obviously red face. I petted him as I started thinking about some random stuff of what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Personal Maid (Panda's POV)

I walked down the stairs the next day looking for Maverick and Baron but instead I found Gwen and Luna cleaning some rooms. Scratch that Gwen was leaving the room while Luna continued cleaning. Ding ding ding. Then next to Luna was Maverick and in the corner where apparently no one saw him was Baron. I glomped Baron and he surprisingly kept hold on me as Maverick-sama and Luna-chan turned around to face us.

"What are you two doing?" Maverick said raising an eyebrow.

"Well I was looking for you and Aki-kun to ask something and saw that Aki-kun was alone in the corner so I decided to glomp him to get everyone's attention because no one can ignore that." I said smiling at them.

"Ok so Panda what did you want to ask?" Maverick said to me as Baron let me down.

"Can I become a personal maid too at least part time anyway?" I asked

"I would say yes but I already have a personal maid right here." He said pointing at Luna.

"Not to you silly I mean Aki-kun." I said smiling at Maverick.

"Ok then you can. Since it is part time for you and technically you're a guest you can chose to do what you deem fit to do as a maid for Baron." Maverick said

"WHAT? YOU LET PANDA DO WHATEVER SHE WANTS WHILE I HAVE TO LISTEN TO ORDERS FROM YOU THIS IS SO UNFAIR?" Luna screamed

"Luna-chan calm down. As far as I can tell Maverick-sama likes teasing the one that interest him so comparing you and me who are like total opposites. You being the wild and rebellious one that interest him so far that he made you a PERSONAL maid for himself, and me who is rather domesticated and intellectual who is more or less a guest because I ask to come willingly I can be trusted to do my duties on my own being Aki-kun's personal maid." I said

"Hmph!" She said knowing she lost the full argument they had the moment Panda said the first sentence.

The boys stared at what seemed like a cat fight turning into a argument then becoming calm like it never even happened. Maverick smiled at the mischievousness hidden in the girl while Baron smirked seeing how his personal maid seem to have won the argument within a few minutes.

"Baron why don't you get Panda a maid outfit to wear when she is working as a maid part time." Maverick said.

"Do I get to chose my maid outfit as long it is within given guidelines and Aki-kun approves of it?" I asked gleaming.

"Yes yes now go leave us alone." Maverick said as I dragged Baron somewhere else leaving the two alone.

Panda saw at how Luna glared at her for leaving her to fend by herself with this seemingly 'Monster' but she was too excited to care much for her friend's feelings. Running up the stairs dragging Baron but was stopped as he forcibly brought her elsewhere. She continued to walk following his path and found they ended up at a design room. He brought her to the drawing board of already drawing outfits and of blank pages of paper next to it.

"Here you can draw whatever you want as a maid outfit. But I get the last say in if you can wear it or not so draw it how you want it to look." Baron said as Panda started drawing seriously and looking through previous designs.

"Oh yeah I have been meaning to ask how did you guys get of our stuff from the orphanage into our individual rooms? I had quiet a lot of stuff because of my interest and life you know. And Luna had even more stuff or maybe I just had a lot less things than her." I shrugged waiting for his answer continuing to draw my design.

"It was simple we had a portal that sucked everything in the room exactly as it was then it placed it exactly where it originally was in the old room putting it in the new room. I have to say your room was rather odd how it is shaped so we had minor changes in where your things were placed but it is all there." He said

"Ohhh. Finished!" I said then smiled at the finished design of the maid outfit.

The outfit looked very Asian with the way it was drawn. The design itself was detailed enough that it looks like it will pop out. Baron was amazed by her handiwork at drawing her skills were better than he thought he ever see a human with. The outfit consisted of a thigh high black kimono with blue trimmings. The kimono was layered over a red kimono underneath it and both were sleeveless. There was a dark blue obi wrapped around the waist to hold and keep the kimono in place bow style so the ends were ending at the back of the knees. Around the obi in the middle was a red rope tied around to match the obi bow as it ended at the back of the knees also but it seemed to be able to hold and holster something in the back. There were black thigh high socks ending right under the kimono with blue trimmings and for shoes there were wrapped around shoes that seem to stop at the calf. The shoe's sole were black as the strings were red. Because the kimono was sleeveless there were skintight arm warmers that were dark blue with black trimming. The only thing left were some hair accessories for the hair and a few weapons on the side.

"Ok I approve of this outfit so wait about five minutes it should be done." Baron said

"Really that fast to make this design?" Panda said not believing it can be made so fast.

"Here." Aki-kun said after they waited and handed the outfit to her.

"Wow…" She said as she started stripping and putting on the outfit.

"Why the hell are you putting it on right now in front of me?" Baron said blushing red.

"Because the sooner I have it on the sooner I can work? Also I wanted to see your reaction after all you are living up to your name Aki-kun is turning Aki~" She teased lightly while putting on the rest of her clothes.

As soon as she finish putting on the clothes she began working immediately and started making schedules because it seemed no one was on a schedule to work. She did many things that helped out the overall household such as organizing, planning, cleaning, ect. The maids seemed happier and kinder now that she made their lives easier as maids with all of these improvements despite just joining. The only person that Panda loath was Amanda ironic yup. They loath each other mutually and made each other's lives harder well Amanda's anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Maverick's Siblings (Third Person POV)**

**Luna was downstairs with Maverick as usual while the others were somewhere else doing what they need to do. Panda was in her room tired as she started drawing and playing her piano. Even though she wasn't working she was in her work clothes just incase. Her mind was full of things that seem to interest her as she kept asking herself questions. Later she went downstairs to work when the moment she appears to Luna and Maverick she glomps Luna as they argued. Dumbfounded by her sudden appearance Luna and Panda were told Maverick's little sister is coming to visit.**

"**I bet she will hate you two." They heard a familiar voice sneer at them.**

"**Why does she hate you Amanda hmm? Well I can't say I disagree with the child you are very irritable." Panda said.**

"**Yup you are very hate able even to Panda and that's saying something." Luna said**

**Just then the door bell rang as the argument continued but then was interrupted.**

"**You shown go get that hehe." Amanda sneered at them.**

"**You are lucky that the doorbell rang at this precise moment Amanda." Panda said annoyed with the girl**

"**Yeah very lucky or else I would've killed you." Luna said with a smirk.**

**Going downstairs and leaving Amanda alone to do something elsewhere Luna and Panda walked towards the door without a word. They noticed that Amanda never moved from the spot seeming to watch her prediction with interest as to whether she was right which she thinks she is. As the door was opened a little girl with brown eyes as dark as Panda and very light blonde-brown hair appeared before them and hugged the two girl's legs.**

"**Are you two new maids I never seen you before?" The girl said cutely.**

"**Yes we are new maids here although I came willingly and she was kidnapped. Hehe. Anyway I'm Panda and this is Luna. What is your name?" Panda said sweetly towards the little girl on eye level.**

"**Hi I'm Lilly. Do you hate Maverick Luna, Panda?" Lilly said**

"**I hate him with a passion Lilly and I hate her even more!" Luna said pointing to Amanda.**

"**As for me I can't say I hate or like him its more of respect towards him." Panda concluded**

"**Yay I like you two, you're my favorites, and What are you still doing here Amanda I thought Maverick would have gotten rid of you by now?" Lilly said mad that Amanda was still here as a maid. But ran past Amanda on seeing her older brother come down the stairs and hugged him tightly**

"**Luna, Panda you two are in charge of watching Lilly while I go out to a meeting." Maverick said **

"**Ok" We said as we started playing some games.**

**(Black out)**

**Panda woke up first upon hearing footsteps and seeing they are trapped in a cell and started waking the other two up. As they woke up they started panicking about how they ended up here.**

"**Well it looks like all of you are awake now are we." A man said walking up to us.**

"**I am Lex, Maverick's older brother." Lex said to them as unknowingly Panda started playing with his hair.**

"**You were banished Lex what do you want?" Lilly said to him.**

"**I want to teach our parent a lesson for banishing their eldest son by killing you Lilly." He said as Panda tied his hair in various ways, how he didn't feel them she doesn't know unless he just ignored her.**

"**What the hell are you gonna do with us then." Luna sneered at Lex as Panda remained calm.**

"**Simple I am going to breed with you, What the hell he found out sooner than I thought he would. Looks like I have to make this quick." Lex said annoyed at the new presence of Maverick.**

"**LEX! What the hell do you think you are doing." Maverick yelled at Lex**

"**I'm gonna teach our parent a lesson by killing our dear little sister." Lex said smirking.**

**As the fought each other the girls were trying to help one another. They were however distracted by how Panda played with his hair and put accessories in it. There were pigtails, buns, braids, along with accessories in his hair. They started laughing as the fight was interrupted by the boy's confusion.**

"**Oh my god your hair." Luna barely said laughing at him.**

"**That's sooo cute~" Lilly said noticing the arrangement and giggling.**

"**I say I did a nice job especially since he let me do it." Panda said laughing lightly to there amusement.**

"**WHAT! I am going to take you down first." Lex said mad as the girls heard laughter from Maverick's side.**

**No sooner than when he said that, that he attacked head on to Lilly with both hands. To protect Lilly Luna and Panda sacrificed themselves by jumping in front of each hand. The left hand pierced through Panda's abdomen, while the right hand pierced through Luna's stomach. Upon seeing this Maverick exploded with anger and fought Lex again only to win within a span of five minutes. Taking them home quickly to help repair the damages there was almost no hope. Aki-kun suggested turning them since it was the only way left to save them. Grudgingly pondering Maverick gave in and said his condolences as he fed them his blood to turn them. He knew if he turned Luna without turning Panda his consequences would be worse than if he turned both. **

**A week and a half past as it seems that they were turned. Luna had yet to wake up but Panda chose that day to wake up from her demise. She was upset at turning into a somewhat of a vampire with new features. Her hair hasn't change from her normal color but it even grew from shoulder length to waist length in a matter of time. She didn't mind it so much but rather accepted it. What has happened has been done nothing to change it now. About three days past as her friend Luna woke up also seemingly mad at the change she was also put though. She had similar changes as Panda but wasn't as accepting upon hearing it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Temper (Third Person POV)

Waking up grudgingly at her new changes along with her friends they began their work. Technically Panda gave herself a day off to get use to the change but that option changed immediately seeing how things reverted back to what she considered a chaos. To there pleasure they were told a Vampire Princess that MAY be the one to marry Maverick was to come in a few days. Panda was annoyed at all the commotion because of the time she had unwillingly taken off while Luna was plain pissed because of everything she deems to be pissed at. Everyone around was annoyed one way another in this house at the moment. The week was one that everyone dread for such unprepared symptoms.

"Be quiet for at least five minutes, please! You are giving me a headache." Panda said bonking Luna's head.

"Fine…" Luna agreed.

"Ahh~ Peace and Quiet for once." Panda said and right after they heard banging from somewhere.

"Well that was a complete waste." She said annoyed at her moment being interrupted.

"Hey Panda did you know we have powers now!" Luna said excitedly to her friend.

"It's true I have awesome powers you should try to find out yours." She coaxed.

"Yes I will do that later right now I am concerned about something else Luna-chan." Panda replied.

(Hours Later)

"Yum Panda I still and will love your cooking~." Luna said

"…This…is so…delicious." Maverick said in awe.

"Thank you. Hope you enjoy your meal." Panda replied.

"So did you find out what your powers are yet Panda. I found about three-four powers that only deal with fire and seem to work for me. In fact I used it earlier." Luna said mischievously.

"Yeah I found out every single of my powers… but figuring them out was the annoying part because I put myself in very dangerous situations." Panda replied evilly.

"What! Did you get hurt anywhere? Are you okay? What happened?" Baron replied terrified.

"Now now Baron I don't think she's injured cause she's in front of us appearing normally." Maverick said.

"Umm… What kind of dangerous situations Panda?" Luna asked sweat dropping.

"Life-Threatening ones." She replied happily

"…" The silence from all member of the conversation as they ate the rest.

"(I don't even want to know powers or not.)" Was the silent agreement between them.

(The Next Day)

People were running around for there may be an uninvited guest appearing. Low and Behold the Princess has arrived. Maids were silent as they chose not to speak to her while two did not seem to care at all. The door bell rang as Luna and Panda were walking into the lobby. Quickly they went and opened the door together wondering if it is their important quest and it was dressed in minimal attire.

"She dresses like a slut, sounds like a bitch, and acts like a whore." Luna said

"Yup. I won I got all three right you owe me two favors." Panda replied

"How you are so accurate when guessing I will never know and it has been like what? Three years or was it four years, Panda. Eventually I will figure it out you know." Luna said as they both ignored their guest.

"Hmph. Get out of my way." The Princess said pushing the two girls to get inside.

"Argh you little BIT-" Luna said but was interrupted by Panda's hand covering her mouth.

"Calm down Luna-chan…we'll get our revenge later for now deal with it." Panda complied sneakily.

"Heh, you two maids don't even know who I am, I am Solaria, Maverick's fiancée." Solaria said confidently.

"You should put maybe in that sentence Solaria" Maverick said appearing.

"Maverick." Solaria said dragging him to the living room and we followed by the small group of people.

"Such a Spoiled Brat." Panda said while following them.

"You got that right." Luna agreed as they walked into the room to see Solaria trying to seduce Maverick but failing.

"What are you bitches doing here with us go do your chores." Solaria mocked at the two.

"Solaria they can be here if they want Luna is my personal maid, and Panda is like a head maid here. Also Panda is a guest too so don't disrespect her." Maverick scolded

"But they are just little weak humans! They are suppose to do what their Masters tell them and I can kill them so easily too. They should just leave us alone Maverick." Solaria said trying to convince Maverick.

The two subjects in the conversation were in the room with them yet apparently Solaria did care so much. On one side the temperature rose many degrees while the other the temperature dropped. Luna was furious with the treatment and tried attacking Solaria only to be stopped by Baron. Panda on the other hand manage to attack Solaria which no one was expecting to happen. Everyone that knew Panda personally was shocked at the treatment she gave Solaria as Solaria started shouting empty threats and profanities. Luna seeing this smirked at all of them as she saw Panda initiate the fight and her face turning dark.

"Enough! I had it with this fucking bitch. You are so spoiled and I have had enough of this." Panda commanded throughout the room chilling the temperature even more than before.

"What are you going to do huh? Beat me up, like you hurt me badly. I can just kill you if I wanted I am much stronger than you and that other bitch." Solaria threatened unknown to what she was getting herself into.

"Ohhh you are asking for it Solaria even I don't want to deal with 'this' Panda teaming up sure but fighting against like hell I would." Luna said deviously.

"Here's a little note for you, you fucking spoiled bitch. We are vampires, we were turned by Maverick not to long ago. And you better believe that we found out our powers." Panda said as a shadow was cast on her face.

"What you liars Maverick wouldn't turn some maid hehe this makes it worth it to kill you two." Solaria stated

The room was abandoned as Panda punched her to Luna and Luna threw her through the wall to the garden outside. Panda was right behind Solaria with lightning speed the moment she got back up only for Solaria to get thrown up into the air when Luna appeared. As Solaria was in the air Panda jumped up attacking her to the ground with one of her elemental powers, lightning. Before Solaria can hit the ground Luna was up and attacked her sending her at least fifteen feet away from the two girls.

Solaria got up and Panda unsheathe two dual blades from what seemed like holsters at the back of the kimono. Everyone sweat dropped at how they thought it was a decoration, yet it turned out to be real and deadly. Solaria thinking she had no training with swords at all attacked Panda head on only to switch to Luna and punched her to a tree then still the two girls with vines, her earth element. Luna was angered and simply burned her vines to dust as Panda froze them then broke them with shear force. The anger on Panda's face was even more fierce that was almost at her limit. Knowing Panda was going berserk Luna silently escape during their distraction to go watch by the side lines. Luna had only seen Panda like this once and that was a few months ago and Panda had single handedly fought no killed twenty grown criminal men and destroyed three floors of an apartment building. Of course she was never cause but Luna was instilled with fear that day in fear it would one day happen to her.

The infuriated girl wasn't even at her anger limit but she was at her tolerance limit. This show was only half of what she can do before, and now with her powers it probably turned into quarter of what she can do. All of the elements have seemed to gathered into Panda's hand in an orb, every element, Fire/Energy; Wind/Air; Light/Life; Darkness/Death; Water/Ice; Earth/Poison; Lightning/Illusions; All of the paired elements gathered around her as they were packed into the orb. Everyone went wide eyed and tense as they felt the power seeping through the air. When the orb was complete which took no longer than ten seconds with her anger which is still a fourth of what she can do, she threw the orb with precise accuracy that it hit Solaria in her stomach. It was enough to kill her had Panda aimed anywhere else but no she didn't want her to die… yet. At the impact Solaria was fatally wounded by her and fell to the ground unconscious as Panda went back inside.

"That's not even at my best, at most that is a fourth of my anger and abilities." Panda said monotonously.

"What!" The other three out of their trance yelled.

"Hn." Panda said walking away back into the house.

"Uhh yeah… after seeing this no one will want to feel Panda's wrath…" Luna said nervously.

They went back inside dragging Solaria behind them not bothering to treat her wounds afterward because they will just end up healing anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Moments of the Past (Third Person POV)

Everyone was tense after watching the battle with Panda, Luna, and Solaria though Luna left in the middle for her sake. Looking at Panda she wasn't even injured and her powers were not even to full capacity when she fought Solaria. She said it was only a fourth so the others agreed they never want to see the full blast of it. Solaria was placed on the couch and no longer than about thirty minutes had her brother arrived. Ding. Ding. Ring. The brother did arrive and saw the state of his sister but merely smirked at her current state. She was not even fully healed these wounds would take a minimum of two weeks to heal at least and no longer than a month for vampires.

"Hmm what a bad state my sister is in. Well it's about time she got a taste of her own medicine, but I bet she won't learn from this to be honest." He said

"Makoto Just take her and leave I don't want another attack on my house." Maverick said sighing

"Yup Panda went berserk but you have to admit she was scary and cool. Not to mention DAMN POWERFUL I didn't know she only used a fraction of her anger. But then again I never seen her full rage at most I only saw half of it but that was when she was human…" Luna said to them.

"Now she is a vampire and according to her that was only a fourth of her anger and power." Aki-kun said

"I would appreciate it if you would not gossip behind my back. Especially since I have been here the moment Makoto came inside the room, hmm yet no one seem to notice me at all. I wonder why?" Panda said appearing

"So this is the chick who beat my sister. Nice I like you." Makoto said smirking.

"Hn. Will you take this 'thing' and please leave the house I have some emotions bottled up and if I continue seeing that 'things' face I will take it out on maybe everyone." Panda said as her face turned menacing, yet she was smiling.

"Damn that's hot. Anyway yeah I get her out of here." Makoto said taking her out of the house and going home.

"Um That was quick. Normally he would bug us a lot and refuse to leave." Maverick said sweat dropping.

"Panda has that kind of power when she demands to be in command. By the way what was that orb made out of it looked like a lot of things were in it?" Luna said.

"It was made out of the element pairs Luna-chan." Panda told her.

"Huh? I never seen a single person possess that all the elements in their lifetime not many can possess more than one element. At most a vampire can possess and master three for even the most powerful vampire. Heck I can only possess two. Looks like we have the most powerful vampires in our land. Huh Baron." Maverick said diplomatically.

"Yeah, I can only possess two. And the last person to possess three is Maverick's Great Grandfather." Aki-kun said

"I tried out all of my powers and if I try to find anymore powers nothing happens. And damn it I only have one element that's so unfair." Luna said annoyed at the facts.

"What elements do you possess? Since I seem to possess all of them as you saw earlier I'm curious to learn which ones you three have." Panda said

"Well mine is obvious, its Fire." Luna said

"Mine is Water/Ice and Earth/Poison." Aki-kun said

"And mine are Darkness/Death and Lightning/Illusions." Maverick said.

"Huh what are you talking about why did you include something with your elements?" Luna asked confused

"That is because every element is a pair Luna-chan. They correspond with that peculiar element. The pairs are Fire/Energy, Water/Ice, Earth/Poison, Wind/Air, Lightning/Illusions, Light/Life, and Darkness/Death. The hardest one's to be in possession are Darkness/Death, Light/Life, and Wind/Air. While the most common ones are Fire/Energy and Earth/Poison. The rest are in the middle and some people believe that there are more element but have yet to discover any for apparently about 2500 years." Panda explained

"Um… How did you know this?" Luna asked dumbstruck by the information overdose.

"Silly little Luna-chan I read… a lot. We have Four large libraries in this place. I already read Three entire libraries by myself since I can't seem to get into the Fourth one since it was locked and labeled 'Forbidden' most likely holding more information about the even worst stuff in there." Panda said

"Panda when did you even find the time to do this and how did we never notice before?" Maverick said

"…wow…" Aki-kun said amazed

"Maverick-sama…" Panda started

"Yeah?" Maverick replied

"Can I read in the Fourth Library please~?" She asked

"…I don't know… Should I let you… hmm." He teased

"Let her because if she is going through desperate measures you will have half of what she did to Solaria. I know cause I saw it happen." Luna said sweat dropping.

"Ok Panda you can read in the Fourth Library, here's the key bring it back to me or Baron when you are done reading for the day and if you need it again tell one of us." He replied not wanting to be scarred for life.

"Whee~" She screamed as she took the key and ran down through the halls to get the Fourth Library.

"Why are we afraid of her again? She just ran away like a five year old looking for candy." Aki-kun asked

"Seriously…" Maverick replied

"I HEARD THAT. I HAVE POWERS AND HIGHTENED SENSES DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE SAYING AT SUCH A CLOSE DISTANCE!" They heard Panda yell from the library which was about 50 meters away and that she considered it 'close'

"Are you sure it's ok for her to read the context in those books?" Aki-kun asked

"Right now I don't care because I would rather be here than some where else fatally injured." Maverick replied

"OK THAT'S IT WHO GAVE HER SUGAR?" Luna yelled

"What the heck are you talking about Luna? Maverick said raising an eyebrow

"Panda only screams and acts like a child when she is given a large amount of sugar. Now tell me who gave her sugar. I remember last time she had a lot of it… worst day of my life…" She replied


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Forbidden Fourth Library (Third Person POV)

The next few days no one had seen Panda out of the library. Most had wondered did something happened to her and began worrying about her, heck they don't even know if she had water or food down their with her. Resisting the urge to go out and look for her Luna began questioning Baron and Maverick about this unusual behavior for her friend. Noticing how nothing seem to even pass by that particular library for the aura around it seemed unwelcoming for anyone to even come near it. Though it was in the corner of the house and one of the farthest places anywhere inside this mansion this room just seemed to scream 'Danger'.

"Baron what do you think Panda is doing because no one has seem her for a few days? We are getting anxious about what could have happen to her." Luna said

"To be honest I am not sure myself. That library is dangerous because it seems alive. What is weird about that library is that it has an especially threatening Aura that drives out everyone it don't except-" He said but was interrupted

"-That particular Aura will only let certain people in or even near it. So far there have only been about Twenty-One people that have been allowed past though the aura into the library. Six of them had died within the last oh say 800 years. Ten of them are one of the oldest vampire alive today. Three of them had tried going in again but they pass through the aura only to come back dead near where the Aura's perimeter stops. And the last one is the person you know who is Panda." Maverick said interrupting Baron to finish this information.

"But that's only Twenty isn't it?" Luna asked

"We never found out who was the first one because of the Aura and it is to be believed that he is one of the ancients that created this in the first place, it's a mystery." Maverick said

"Wait! What if she's dead or something?" Luna asked

"I'm pretty sure she isn't dead because there is no dead bodies near the Aura's perimeter." Maverick reassured

"Ok but how long do you think she'll be in their for?" Luna asked

"Not for much longer she can only last so long for not eating. Even if she is full from blood she is more used to human food because her body has adjusting and because of that she needs water too." Maverick replied.

The moment they said that the girl in question appearing behind them and proceeded with poking them in one of their pressure point areas to surprise them. They jumped as they were poked and then turned around quickly. But from the momentum of turning around to quickly they held their head from the damage of the mind not being able to react as fast of the bodies because of the instincts. As soon as they turned around they met a sleepy girl, in fact it was a very sleepy Panda.

"I finish reading the entire Fourth Library." Panda said

"What! That fast. As far as I know that library is huge bigger than an entire floor." Maverick said.

"I'm sleepy…" She replied

"Oh… but didn't you eat or drink yet?" He asked

"I prepared about five days worth of food and a weeks worth of water to bring with me before I asked for permission to go into the library so I was fine. I just didn't sleep." Panda said.

"Panda then go to sleep NOW!" Luna replied.

"Mkay. Night Luna-chan, Mave-kun." She yawned saying this then proceeded with leaving the room.

"…Mave-kun…" Maverick said at apparent new nickname.

"Yup. She's finally comfortable enough to give you a nickname." Luna said

"What do you mean?" He asked

"She is letting her guard around you down now because she likes you enough that's why you have a nickname which she uses as 'Mave-kun' instead of 'Maverick-sama' you should've noticed." She explained.

They sweat drop at their conversation to see Panda was once again in the room with them listening along with their conversation. She appeared sleepy but wanted to say something but once again she walked out. After several seconds the two could have sworn they heard something bang against the wall. They did not want to question one bit of it at all afraid of something they don't want to know. The two separated and went their separate ways to get on with their day. And later they found Baron who was questioning why he found Panda passed out a few meters away from the area they were in when they had a certain conversation.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Help? (Third Person POV)

The next morning all three of the members went to check on Panda since she somehow fainted or fell asleep in the middle of a hallway. Luna was groggily walking towards the room with them expecting what happens after Panda's sugar rush even if she only experienced it once. The last person who gave her sugar had been reprimanded after it was over not to mention the people within ten foot distance had became traumatized. Each and every person within that distance was sent to the mental hospital afterward for what Panda had done. Unfortunately for the people it was because she was given high doses of sugar. Compared to that yesterday was bearable because it seems she only had the minimum dose. Luna sighed with relief thinking of all this. As she did so the other two, Maverick and Baron, had raised their eyebrows suspecting something of Luna. When the distance to Panda's room became shorter and shorter they all began to grow anxious. They opened the door to see a pale Panda sleeping on her blue bed still unconscious. Immediately they went towards her seeing as this was a strange sight to behold.

"No, no. This can not be happening!" Maverick started

"What! What's wrong with her?" Luna asked frantically.

"She… I don't know but something is wrong with her body." Baron stated scared.

"What! Get help then you idiots! HURRY!" Luna yelled but soon she felt a tug on her sleeve.

"L-Luna-chan… I'm… I-I'm ok, y-you guys h-have t-to hurry a-and take m-me t-to the l-library it's the o-only w-way f-for m-me to g-get back t-to n-normal…" Panda said surprising everyone.

"NO! You need to see a doctor or something!" Luna scolded

"P-Please! H-Hurry and t-take me o-or it's g-going t-to be t-too l-late." Panda said out of breath.

"Come on let's go she will probably explain after." Baron said holding her bridal style.

"What! No. Take her to the hospital." Luna argued

"NO. We are going to bring Panda to the library whether you're coming with us or not right now the important thing is saving Panda and it seems she knows what's going on. IF she can be cured after I don't care. This-These symptoms are nothing seen in either the human realm nor the vampire realm. So lets go. End of Discussion!" Maverick said quickly.

Running to the library as quickly as they could they hoped to save Panda in time. Their legs seem to lead them to the forbidden library for some reason. But right before they passed the Aura surrounding the library they were stopped by… Lex. Now they were all thinking 'How the fuck did he get here?' Surprise by the entrance they all dropped what they were doing literally. Maverick and Luna dropped whatever they held as Baron idiotically dropped Panda who was luckily caught by another person that was covered head to toe by a cloak.

"Lex and you other's can not go any further." The man reprimanded as he started to walk to the Aura.

"Huh?" They said except for Lex who became silent.

"We can't enter any further because of the Aura only he can help her since he can pass through." Lex said

"Who is he Lex? How come he can pass through?" Maverick questioned

"He doesn't answer to those question he just does as he please." Lex replied

"What the hell is gonna happen to Panda?" Luna questioned

"I don't know but I do know he is one of the only few people who can save her?" He replied.

"How do you know this and how did you even get in here?" Baron asked

"That man told me and brought me here somehow." Lex said

"And why chose you not one of us?" Maverick demanded

"How am I suppose to know I can't tell what he's thinking." He replied as he shrugged.

"But how can you trust him so easily?" They questioned.

"He is older than ANYONE I have ever met so far and by far he is the wisest from what I can tell whether you believe me or not." Lex said seriously.

"…" They all shut up at that moment as they waited for Panda to appear with the man.

"What do you think he is doing to her?" Luna said letting paranoia in.

"I don't know but I hope its for the best." Maverick replied.

A few hours pass and there were no signs of anyone approaching coming in nor going out. Each of them waited patiently hoping she would come back to them like her normal self. People who are fond of Panda came over and were waiting with them in hope she wasn't dead, well never coming back into this world. Maverick, Luna, Baron, Gwen, Lex, Lilly, even Makoto came. Makoto had some how grew fond of her because of the incident with his sister. Lilly on the other hand was in a depressed mood along with all of them. No one had spoke through the empty void filled with silence. The door seem to mock them saying she will never come back to them for reasons they do not know. But that idea was thrown out the window the moment the door slowly creaked open. No, they were wrong it wasn't the man or Panda better yet it was…(to be continued)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Who came? (Third Person POV)

Everyone in the room stared at the newcomers for Panda. Lex, Lilly, Maverick were surprised to see these people, all twelve of them. The three were surprised at who came to visit in Panda's crisis. They were of the ten oldest vampires that can go through the library and… their parents. Needless to say all of them were worried and anxious at this situation. Panda was still with the man in the library, people who are fond of her are in a depressed state, and the ones connected to the library that weren't their parent are here. It's a surprise since the ten are one of the oldest and the only ones known to be alive that were approved to pass the Aura into the library. Their parent's expression were solemn close to expressionless. None of them met Panda yet they seem to believe that she is essential and wishes her not to be gone and it was proven by the conversation they initiated.

"Hello Maverick, Lilly… Lex." His father began.

"Aaron, Lex is still our child don't treat him like that even if YOU disowned him. Just because you did the act doesn't mean that I approve of it, you did it without even telling nor asking of my opinion." The mother began.

"But after what he has done how could you not expect me to, Lucy?" Aaron reprimanded as Lilly got attached to his leg.

"Enough of that, Maverick. Lex. Lilly. Hello I believe this is the first time we are meeting." A new voice spoke.

"Yes… I am Maverick, this is Lilly, that is Lex, this is my guard Baron, and my personal maid Luna." Maverick said.

"Nice to meet you all, I am the oldest of us, Lucian." The man said dignifiedly. One by one they introduced themselves.

"Hello, I'm Seth." Another said normally

"Hey I'm Skye." The one next to Seth said happily.

"Hello… I am Yuuki and this is Xian." One of the two Asian said politely.

"This is Ivan and I'm Nate." One of the two tall men said.

"Yo. I'm Allen and this here is Vincent." Another man said.

"…Rune…" The last said distantly.

All ten of them were men Maverick noticed. Now that he thought about it all of the people who passed the Aura into the library were men except, except for Panda. Each person looked different and were from their own country yet they were all here together. They all look the age of no more than Thirty which is rather great for their age. Most of them were over 1000 years old so most would look around the age of at least Fifty yet they weren't.

Lucian had light brown hair mixed with blonde and grey eyes, he was the oldest and let out an air of respect. Seth has honey blonde hair with green-blue eyes that were expressive yet he let out an air of danger. Skye was a man who generally looked happy and had wavy auburn hair and blue-grey eyes. Yuuki seemed polite and let out an air of modesty while he had silky black hair with dark purple eyes that were thought not to exist. Xian on the other hand also had similar eyes except it had flashes of light brown and his hair was straight dark brown yet he let out an air of serenity. Then there was Nate who had strawberry blonde had and hazel eyes to match as he let out an air of signification. Ivan though had pale blonde hair that seemed both silver yet white as his eyes were blood red and they guessed he was an albino. Vincent had midnight black hair that shined white in light as his eyes were yellow as a snake that warned you to stay away. Allen however has a mix of light and dark brown hair with emerald green eyes like a cat.

Finally Rune… he looked the most diverse out of all of them. His hair was Black to the point it shined Blue in the light naturally giving him an air of coolness. Yet his eyes were so different they were two different colors in one pair of eyes, he was a Heterochromatin. His left eye was an Star-Robin blue a rich hue that seems to lure you to the white stars inside the eye surrounding the pupil in while his right eye was, it was a prism. His right eye was a prism of many colors like a rainbow though it was so clear to see all of the colors in a single eye it was spectacular. Out of all of them Rune seemed the strongest yet it seemed he was hiding something from everyone. Each of the ten men looked dashingly handsome in their own way with a diverse culture and personality. All of them were taller than an average vampire at least Six Feet when normally they are less than that even for the ones born vampires. Each were known to have at least mastered two elemental pairs and some were still trying to work on learning a third elemental pair. Interrupted at the awe of these men they began another conversation.

"Where is the girl? The one who is in danger." Lucian began.

"Yes, she is important being the only women or rather girl to enter the library." Xian said quietly.

"We must see her immediately we are the only people who can possibly prevent her demise." Vincent said.

"Panda… take us to her…" Rune said. All of the quiet people spoke surprising the others.

"Panda is in the Forbidden Library with another man who can enter pass the Aura." Maverick said slowly.

"Um how did you know her name if you never met her?" Luna questioned Rune.

"…" Rune was silent.

"We will find out later right now we need to get to her." Nate said as they began to walk to the library.

"Who was the man that took her?" Ivan questioned while they walked.

"We do not know but we are certain he is older than all of us." Lex stated.

"What? There is only one person who can possibly be older and alive even if no one has ever met him. What did he look like we need some sort of identification." Skye said perplexed about this newfound information.

"Even we don't know he was wearing a cloak that covered him from head to toe. He even brought me here and seemed to know what he was doing." Lex replied

"None of you questioned him? You simply trusted he could help her." Yuuki asked.

"Like we said he is older than any of us and he let out an air of Superiority as if you dare cross paths with him it will only result in death." Maverick said as the others remained quiet.

"But why the library? How come no where else?" Allen asked through the silence.

"Yeah, why the library we know how important it is but nothing like this has ever happened before." Seth stated.

"We don't know Panda told us to bring her straight to the library." Maverick stated.

"Even when I was taken I ended up straight at the library too." Lex said.

"This occurrence is odd all of us were strongly urged to come here." Lucian stated.

"Even some of us who didn't want to go were forced somehow to come. Me and Ivan were one of them." Xian said.

"This was immediate also, like if we did not come something disastrous would happen." Vincent said as they finally reached the Forbidden Library.

"We have to part we are not allowed in while you ten are." Lex said as Maverick agreed with him.

There they parted the Ten ancient vampires moved on pass the Aura easily as the other Nine waited outside the perimeter of it. Everyone was anxious at finding out what has happened and occurred. Now they were all guessing what has happened to Panda, who no matter whether they know her or not she was one of the most essential beings to them, vampire or not.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Explaining (Third Person POV)

The Ten men pass through the Aura hurriedly trying to get to the library entrance and find Panda and the mysterious man. The stopped at the entrance to see it wide open and walked in quickly in search of said girl. They managed to find the girl a few minutes of searching to see Panda with a cloaked man. He seemed to be of no danger towards the group as he was performing ancient ways onto the girl. They were surprised by this and they all stepped back except for Rune who merely walked up towards him. Time passed until the ritual ended and they sighed at the condition of the girl she was fine now , there was nothing that could threaten her life anymore. But was intrigued them was why did they care, they certainly did not care for many in their lifetimes and even so they barely met her. They only see her visually they don't talk to her, know her personally, or even know if they are compatible of respecting each other, for all they know she could be a brat.

"Hello looks like we are reunited." The cloaked man said.

"Who are you?" Lucian asked as they were oblivious to Panda waking up.

"He is Gaius, the oldest vampire alive." Panda said surprising everyone.

"You woke up sooner than I thought, but I expected no less with your capabilities." Gaius said.

"What did happen to you Panda?" Seth questioned but Panda didn't question how they knew her name.

"I am not sure myself, but it deals with the ancient ways, no one beside Gaius could have helped me not even you ten, the older vampires still surviving." Panda replied in a dazed.

"You know who we are?" Nate questioned.

"We have not even properly met yet you seem to know who we are." Yuuki stated.

"We will need a lot of explanations to cover this you know." Allen said.

"Yup. You're Lucian, Allen, Skye, Nate, Ivan, Xian, Yuuki, Seth, Vincent, and… RUNE!" Panda said smiling at them then ran up to glomp Rune. They stared at her confused as Rune kept his hold.

"Anyone else beside me find that odd?" Ivan asked

"Trust me we all did. Did you two meet before?" Vincent replied as everyone continued staring.

"Yes and Panda you're still as clingy as ever." Rune said. Panda proceeding with getting off him but still hugging him.

"What did you expect after all you left me alone for who knows how long?" Panda replied as she sighed.

"What are your connections with each other?" Lucian questioned staring at the two.

"Well we are Blood Mates and Soul Mates really because of the change." Panda said.

"Really? How did this occur when Rune is many centuries older?" Nate questioned.

"It's complicated that I can't explain it clearly and clearly I do not wish to explain myself." She said slyly.

"We know we are Blood Mates because of our emotions, and we are Soul Mates because of complicated reason that involve our powers and our eyes." Rune said shocking everyone with this long sentence.

"What do you mean?" Seth asked.

"Do you want to explain it Rune or should I?" Panda asked

"It doesn't matter I prefer you do it though." He replied

"Someone just explain it please." Vincent pleaded.

"Rune and I exchanged eyes to show we are true Soul Mates even when I was still human at the time. It is like a memoir that proves to me of the past that will never be rejected nor forgotten. As you can tell we are heterochromatin I originally possessed the Spectrum Eyes while he originally possessed the Star-Robin Eyes. Both of these eye colors are rare occurrences and are only compatible with each other depending on the person. They can not even be compatible with the same eye type. Even so our blood is different from average human and vampires. From what I can tell I have a Blood Type that doesn't exist according to the human realm so I can not have a transfusion if I happen to have loss of blood. Instead my blood rapidly regenerates to keep me alive and that process only takes about half an hour at most. I was born a dormant vampire but it was half activated when Maverick tried to turn me in hope of saving me. I lied telling him that he did turn me when really I am incapable of dying. I only can turn fully back into my vampiric state if my Blood Mate who is Rune and I exchange blood. Rune on the other hand has blood that poisons those it doesn't accept and of course it accepts me. His blood works like mine and makes him incapable of dying because of its fast regeneration rate even if he is technically a vampire. Also we can not accept anyone else's blood beside our own and our mates or else we will die. Our body simply rejects it and thus leaves the person in a comatose state until the blood has been forcefully taken out of the system by our blood. Both of our bloods are unique and just like our eyes are only compatible to each other so we don't have to worry about our body rejecting it. But that also means we can not have sex or anything because of it you know." Panda explained as they tried taking this all in.

"You mention you're a Heterochromatin but you have two of the same eye colors that are not even the same colors as Rune. How is that?" Yuuki asked confused at that part of the information.

"Simple. She has contacts that cover up her difference so nothing will happen to her as she was a dormant vampire. Even so I was still watching over her like I would let my mate get in harm's way." Rune stated as he turned towards Panda have slight difficulty because she was still hugging him. As he turned she heard the silent command and turned her back towards them to face Rune. He began safely and gently taking out her colored contacts that covered her true eye colors then ushered her to turn around. The other ten men were faced to see her eyes, nine were confused but netherless accepted it as the truth along with Gaius who was the first to accept.

"Then what about the power relation?" Ivan asked.

"Though we may hide it we are very powerful with our elemental pairs. Before we tell you how we are related power-wise I would like to know your elemental pairs please." Panda stated.

"I possess Light/Life and Lightning/Illusions." Lucian stated respectably.

"Me, I have Water/Ice and Wind/Air." Seth said proudly

"Lightning/Illusions and Water/Ice here." Allen said calmly.

"Yo, I have Wind/Air and Fire/Energy." Skye stated confidently.

"Earth/Poison and Light/Life" Ivan soft-spoken said.

"I have Fire/Energy and Earth/Poison." Nate stated happily.

"Darkness/Death and Lightning/Illusions." Yuuki says to them politely.

"Light/Life and Earth/Poison." Xian said quietly.

"I have Darkness/Death and Water/Ice." Vincent stated solemnly.

"That's a nice diversity in our group and everyone is in possession of at least two elemental pairs." Panda said

"Now what about you three what do you possess?" Lucian asked

"I possess Light/Life, Earth/Poison, Lightning/Illusions, and Fire/Energy." Gaius stated normally.

"Darkness/Death, Water/Ice, Wind/Air, Lightning/Illusion, and-" Rune said but was interrupted.

"I on the other hand have all the powers you currently know." Panda said confidently with a smile.

"Wow that is amazing Panda-chan. But may I asked, Why did you cut off Rune." Yuuki asked her.

"Hehe Panda-chan hmm. I think I like you Yuuki-kun." She said to Yuuki.

"Why thank you but please do not avoid the question." Yuuki said backfiring Panda's plan.

"Hn. Oh I interrupted him because we should say our other power together and how it relates to us. We both have a power that no one has ever know that makes us more compatible which is the elemental pair Magnetic/Force. It is the first newfound elemental pair power in centuries." Panda said as they panicked about this information.

"How did we not know this until now? Gaius did you know of this?" Lucian questioned.

"Of course I knew this I watched over these two the most from the sidelines. Also no one beside the three of us knew anything about the relations and powers because it was decided to be kept secret until they meet again after Panda's body has acted up from staying dormant for so long. That was our signal to meet up once again and reveal the secret about all of this. There was a reason why there were only signals sent out to the people alive that could enter this Forbidden Library, to explain the past which we just summed up. If you chose to not come then you would be somehow one way or another forced to come but I am not sure how." Gaius said.

"And Panda how come you seem so vampiric even though currently you are not a vampire?" Vincent questioned.

"I am not currently a Vampire because as I said earlier Rune and I have to exchange blood. But even so my body has reacted to being a dormant vampire for so long that it lets out vampiric essence thus making my body react accordingly such as hair growth for example. But even so you took longer than I thought to gather my body first reacted a few weeks ago." Panda explained

"How come you can't turn vampire in front of us? You two are here right now anyway." Nate said.

"Bluntly speaking Panda and I have to exchange blood during sex." Rune said as Panda blushed.

"Ohhh." They said in unison as they cooed at the blushing, cute girl.

"Gaius you still haven't revealed yourself to the others, I know we both saw what you look like so why can't you show others? Honestly it isn't bad its quite the opposite." Panda said trying to get away from the conversation.

"Oh really? Hmm I guess I can, I just didn't want to reveal myself until we were done explaining." Gaius said then proceeded with taking off his cloak. No one would have guess beside the people who already saw him that he was the oldest vampire alive. He looked to be in his Mid-Twenties at most. His hair was Pure Silver with some parts of the hair dyed a different color. There were stands of hair dyed Blue and another on the other side dyed Red. His eyes were a shade of Ice Blue that looked almost white.

"Hmmm you dyed part of your Silver Hair that's nice it complements you." Panda said after examining him.

"Thanks, now why don't we get you back into your vampire self before you react again. Even if you can't die it is painful in the least and annoying." Gaius said.

"…" Everyone quieted at this statement because they realize the meaning for and behind it.


	10. Chapter 10

**All Innocents I PLEASE ask you leave this chapter for it is a Lemon. If you go to the end of this chapter there will be a bold paragraph which is a summary of what happens in this chapter. If you read this you have been warned(my mind was dirty when I made this). **

Chapter 10: Turning (Panda's POV)

Breaking through the silence was hard for any of us. This was unsuspected for Gaius to say so bluntly even if he was just joking around. But soon I just walked out of the room dragging Rune by him arm. He was shocked also but no one wanted to be with this seemingly perverted man in the room. Dragging Rune out we quietly snuck out into another room only certain people were allowed into. I made a new room that was hidden outside the Library but within the Aura's perimeter with Aura's Permission of course. Aura as far as I know wasn't just an object, it is alive and I respect that. Somehow me and Aura got along fine and sometimes we can talk to each other but it depends on many factors. After years of solitude the Aura was happy to find out it can accept me since it only accepts certain people can adapt to it and of course because of my personality it gets over-protective at times. We are close enough that I was allowed to make a room for myself near the library though only the Aura, Rune, and me know about it. With Aura's protection no one beside me or people I invite can come in not even Aura but it respects that. It blocks out everything from the inside so nothing can be heard on the outside, nothing goes in or out. And it is a challenge just to get into the room uninvited. But I brought Rune in because of our promise. Our promise that when my body reacts and I am old enough we will turn me into a vampire and have sex. We would probably be stuck in here for hours though refusing to leave each other's company because we finally reunited.

We both took a shower that was connected in the secret room once we arrived there. The shower was pleasant as it help us prepare for our first times. As we got out of the showered we dried each other's hair so it didn't both us as much after. Honestly I kept blushing looking at his body since I never really see a guy's body. He didn't seem to blush at my body but his eyes were imagining eating my body up from what I could tell. We walked towards the bed and sat on it and began kissing. We kissed for a long time and when we finally separated I could see a trail of saliva connecting our mouths. Rune began nipping at various places on my body and then sucked on my sensitive neck leaving hickeys and other marks. He began sucking on my nipples and playing with it using his hand. I got really aroused by this as I started getting wet. Having enough with my chest after a while he started trailing down my stomach to my hips and thighs. Seeing his hard cock made me wetter as I began to sit up. His eyes questioned me but didn't push it because of his curiosity I assumed. I started touching sensitive areas I know that turning him on, his neck and his waist. Though it seemed he was arouse also I moved towards his dick.

I started grazing his dick, barely even touching it like a ghost. Going up and down I started tightening my grip and made longer strokes on his dick to be rewarded with grunts from Rune. My grip tightened as I saw pre-cum leaking out of his dick. He must have been sex-deprived since we can only have sex with each other I thought. He groaned as I licked the pre-cum and slid my tongue into his slit. But I took it out only to continue stroking him and sucking on his cock head. Rune moaned as I stopped stroking him but instead take him fully into my mouth and bobbing my head. He grabbed my head and gently helped me pleasure him as I started purring. The vibrations went straight to his dick as he started pulsing. I sucked his dick hard and it got harder as I slowly took my mouth out. He ejaculated in my mouth and I swallowed all of his cum not leaving a single drop.

He decided to turn the tables on me as he flipped our positions and pressed his fingers at my entrance. I felt him push a finger in pass the folds as I moaned. He began fingering me causing me to get wetter. As I got wetter he added more fingers and now I had three fingers. I thought I would faint as he started thrusting his fingers in me quickly. Crude sounds of pleasure erupted from me as he added even more fingers eventually fisting me. The pleasure increase ten-fold at this but I knew his penis was bigger, thicker, and longer. We both question how this didn't hurt but pushed it aside as he plunged it in and out of me. I came onto his hand and he began slowly taking it out as it was compressed by my vagina. He took his hand out and lick the juices in front of me.

Rune lowered his head to my entrance and I feel his tongue penetrate my vagina making me whimper at the pleasure of his warm tongue inside me. His tongue prodded and search all throughout my vagina with precise accuracy as I felt myself heat up. He looked like he wanted to take me here and now but waited wanting to make it more pleasurable by taunting me to wait. His tongue touched a certain placed that make me moaned even louder it gave such a better reaction than before. That was when he started fingering me along with his tongue. The pleasure increase as he kept hitting that spot with his fingers. I came again and he sucked up all of my juices saying it tasted sweet and that I should be ready. Looking at him we were going to cum more than once in each other.

I arched my back and braced myself as he slowly entered me. I still didn't understand why there was no pain in this as he finished entering me to the hilt. Rune took slow and long thrusts into me as I felt immense pleasure from feeling his penis in me. He gradually sped up as I wrapped my legs around his waist and grinded him as I felt his shaft going in and out. At one point the started thrusting into me like a maniac going fast and hard, I screamed in pleasure as he grunts. Rune continued slamming into me roughly as I begged him not to stop. We felt the coil in our gut as I came first and my walls clenched around him making him come afterward exploding into me.

Neither of us wanted to stop as he repositioned my body again but so I was positioned on all fours even though his cock was still inside me. Rune started thrusting into me faster and harder than before and the friction gave off bigger pleasures than before. I felt it as he rammed his cock inside me and I was still sensitive from my previous cum. The pleasure built until Rune came into me making me come this time.

I wanted more so I repositioned myself so I was straddling him. We were horny nothing could stop us right now. Before I could do anything I screamed in pleasure. Rune had taken his dick out of me and placed me a little bit above his dick only to drop me making his dick get forcibly sheath inside me. He did this again and again until we both came into each other again simultaneously. But right after I started unsheathing and sheath his cock in and out of me. Riding his cock making him grunt again and again. Rocking myself up and down his cock until he started thrusting up into me hitting that spot make the pleasure even better. We both came again.

We finally proceeded with turning me into a vampire as his cock was still inside me. Every time one of us moved we would feel pleasure even the tiniest movement. Rune bit into his wrist as he drunk part of it and kissed me thinking I need to be force fed his blood. After I drank his blood I drank a little bit from his wrist as his wound healed up. I exposed my neck to Rune as he gently sunk his canines into my neck and sucked my blood. After he took a liberal amount he closed up my wound and we rested beside each other. Rune slowly slid his penis out of me and I moaned at the affect it had even when we were done.

We both took a nap to regain our energy as we went under the covers and slept next to each other. A few hours pass and I woke up with my head on Rune's chest and our bodies entwined. I realized he was gazing at me as I looked into his eyes. We both talked for a bit then proceeded with cleaning ourselves in the shower. We took two showers, the first was eh hem Shower Sex, and the second was a normal shower together. We got dressed in new clothes from the closet and went back to where everyone was after getting the Ten others from the library and going back outside the perimeter of the Aura. To think after all these years we still are faithful for each other even when we meet again we acted up accordingly to our bodies. I still find it surprising we kept it hidden so well until Gaius blew it on us and told what was on our minds. Even so Five years is a long time for us to be separated yet we remained faithful to each other I can tell that easily. I wonder what the others would think after this, well no matter I will just end up finding it out when we see them again in the living room probably.

**Long chapter excerpt: Rune and Panda leave the room to a secret room within the Aura. Aura is an actual live thing that from time to time Panda can communicate with. Panda and Rune do the dirty and at the end turn Panda into a real vampire. Safe to say this is pretty much why the story is rated M(Lemon and Words).**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Again (Third Person POV)

They went back to the living room to with the elder vampires to see everyone else out there waiting for Panda and were ecstatic to see Panda all well again. Though many were confused to see Panda attached to Rune and some of her features changed again. They were re-explained what explained to the elder vampires about Rune, Panda, and Gaius. The powers, relations, and discovers were made including Panda truly turned into vampires and Rune and her certain conditions. Many were surprised but no less accepting of this change. Few however were just as accepting but questioned about this repeating questions also like they needed to hear it again to be sure.

"So now you're truly a vampire and I didn't really turn you but made you comatose?" Maverick asked a bit guilty.

"Honestly, Yes. But I didn't mind I knew it would happen either way." Panda said.

"Panda, your eyes, they are really different I don't think I'll get use to it. How did I not notice you using contacts to cover it up" Luna told her.

"I'm more surprise you never noticed them you have been with me for over Five years sometimes I question whether you were obliviously dense or just ignored it. I found out it was the former a bit after I took out my contacts in front of you." Panda said sighing as others snickered at Luna

"So you were a dormant vampire?" Lex questioned.

"Yup, so even when you attacking me through the abdomen I would still survive because of my blood." Panda said as she watched Rune walk up to Lex and knock him out with a punch.

"He deserved that…" Rune stated glancing at Panda.

"Aww how cute~" Panda cooed and hugged a blushing Rune.

"So Panda is with Rune?" Lilly asked after staring at the two.

"Yes Lilly we are Blood Mates and Soul Mates." Panda said smiling at the little girl.

"…" Everyone was silent at this point with no more questions.

"Hey, Rune do we still have to have the Vampiric Wedding Ceremony Ritual?" Panda asked.

"Yeah, why?" Rune asked.

"Because Rune since you two are going to be inseparable anyway you might as well make it official so no one will dare lay a hand on Panda, even though you will harm them afterward." Gaius explained.

"Do we have to do it so soon though?" Panda asked.

"Well we are gathered anyway might as well have it soon it's a waste if they we have to leave then come back a few days after. Anyway you need the blessing of at least Nine of your elder vampires that approve of this commitment. It's not that hard really honestly." Gaius explained.

"Fine but can I please make it small I don't want this to become a public issue." Panda said.

"Agreed." Rune said.

"Hmm I am fine with that, it is similar to a human wedding by the way, just certain people are assigned different parts. We have the Oldest Vampires here anyway and after what they have been through it is no doubt they will give their blessings. I have the role of giving the woman to the man since I technically watched over the two all these years. Rune is the Groom and Panda is the Bride if that wasn't obvious. You will get to pick three people Male or Female for the ones to be honoring you. Ahh the term I think is Best Man and Maid of Honor I think. Lilly would probably be the little Flower Girl. The man that is currently in power must be the one to wed the couple so it is either Aaron or Maverick that will perform that task. Lucy will have the responsibility of helping Panda with the Bridal needs since no one else is really experienced with that. Lex will be in charged of the arrangements of the wedding which isn't much since there isn't such a big party. We will have you two search for a perfect ring you want or you can design it later if you wish and it will be made within a day period. We can have you pick a Ring Holder from the Royal Family which is Maverick's family after you get to know them before the actual wedding. We are still working on the details though I planned this a long time ago so the wedding will be in a minimum of Three Weeks. I tell you don't mind us staying for the time being Maverick, Aaron." Gaius explained making everyone trying to absorb this information up as efficient as possible.

"Ok, but this only takes three weeks normally a wedding would take at least Two months minimum." Panda said.

"As I said earlier I was planning this for a long time." Gaius said.

Oh ok but exactly who are coming to the Wedding?" Panda asked.

"It will be the elder vampires still alive which about another Ten people not as old as the Me and the other Ten. The Royal family will be coming too but really just the main branch which consist of Twenty people including the ones you know. And the people here and some additional appearances that you may add if you would like." Gaius said.

"So at most there will only be Sixty-Nine?" Panda said relieved.

"Why Sixty-Nine?" Rune asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I like Sixty-Nine." Panda said slyly yet the only people who got the innuendo were Panda, Rune, Gaius, and the Nine Eldest Vampire who all blushed one after another.

"Why are all of you blushing, even the Eldest Vampires isn't that weird?" Luna asked.

"Its nothing." They said simultaneously.

"They are more innocent than I thought." Panda whispered to the ones who got the innuendo.

"That or they are really dense and oblivious." They agreed whispering.

"Umm, Gaius what else did you plan when you were planning this?" Panda asked scared to find out.

"Ohh. A lot more than you would think but it will be a surprise." Gaius hinted.

"Who are you going to chose as the ones to honor the bride…?" Luna asked.

"Oh that's simple I am choosing Yuuki-kun, Gwen-san, and… Luna-chan of course." Panda replied.

"Interesting who are you choosing Rune?" Lucian asked as Gwen and Luna squealed in enlightenment.

"Vincent, Ivan, and… Lionel" Rune stated.

"Hmm Lionel, we will send for him immediately." Gaius said as he sent a messenger of some sort out.

"Ne~ Rune who's Lionel?" Panda asked cutely at Rune.

"Lionel is an old friend of mine you will probably like." Rune stated as he blushed at the scene.

Each person separated whether they were alone or not to begin preparations for the wedding. Even though this was Panda's wedding she still somehow helped with the plans and had gotten profiles of the Sixty-Nine people coming no matter how difficult it ended up being. She stayed up all night reading profiles and planning extra stuff for weddings that most people that were not certified professionals would forget. And to think she was still stuck to Rune to the hilt even during this.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Preparation (Panda's POV)

Morning came as we, the couple woke up next to each other in my room and greeted each other for another day of planning and preparing for their wedding. Since the wedding was being somewhat rushed our parts that had to be revised for it to go smoothly. The wedding was a mixed wedding but rather normal for humans counter-parts. Everyone was gathered within the week, all Sixty-Nine of them that were invited since this is after all the Main Estate where at one point everyone lived here but in separated houses like a mini-village or town. There were the original Twenty of us here, Ten more Elder Vampires, Thirty-Five other members of the Royal Family, Four other Vampires highly skilled that were sent here for precaution of any disturbance though they weren't as skilled as Gaius, Rune, and I, and then we finally see Lionel whose appearance was rather quick.

Lionel was appearance to me was rather surprising. He had dirty-blonde hair that had streaks of black in it as it shined gleamingly. Despite his hair looking so straight it was wavy and framed his face as the ends curled inward. He was a few inches taller than me but short a few inches of Rune. His eyes were a dark grey simple yet mesmerizing to others. His built was lean as all the others but he seem to let out an air like you have to give respect to earn his respect which I obliquely did. We did like each other, it wasn't that hard if you compare our personalities they were quiet different but easily compatible. We easily and quickly became friends with one another but more or less seemed like sibling love.

I have read about everyone from the limited information of the profiles I researched for and knew what to expect from most of them. But what excited me most was this. There were Five little boys who I get to chose from to be the Ring Holder. All five are so cute their was Loki, Fran, Bel, and the twins Miki and Niki. Loki was Lionel's little brother who seemed attach to his leg. But what from I can tell besides his similar features like his hair type and face shape compared to Lionel was his personality was one of a boy that was extremely shy, as if he would faint if you come too close to him. I could tell they were brothers but Loki had Black Hair similar to mine how it shines both white and blue, but I noted there were streaks of dirty blonde hair. His eyes on the other hand were changing, they would be Blue at one point then turn into a mix of colors. I got suspicious at this. Fran was different though he had a nice shade of green eyes with Black hair that didn't glint blue but glinted green instead. He was polite but had a monotone voice making him seem cold but I saw pass that easily his eyes show enough emotions to make up for it. Bel, Bel was a little mischievous child, he gets in trouble to get attention. His features weren't bad he was cute if not. Bel had honey-blonde hair that almost always cover his light grey eyes, it was later I found out that he is related to Lucian so I figured out him quite quickly. The twins were absolutely cute in my opinion because they were identical twins but they seemed peeved about me easily telling them apart but they liked that. Both of them had Black Hair with streaks of natural dark blue hair. They almost always were blushing with a shy or sweet smile. But their eyes a dark midnight true blue but more purple than blue that were captivating.

Walking down the corridors I see many crowds in every hallway helping and some gossiping about the wedding and the two to wed. Tired of all this nonsense adults seem to developed I walked outside to the Gardens. Once outside I see my favorite Five little boys doing something whether it was playing or relaxing. But either way they were the epitome of childhood even for vampire children.

"Panda!" Miki and Niki yelled as they got up and ran to hug me.

"Hello… Panda." Loki said quietly as he got up and clinged to my leg.

"Panda why are you here don't you have stuff to do?" Fran asked in his monotone voice.

"I did but I already did most of the work and besides who wants to be stuck with stuffy adults who find pleasure in talking about things that are not any of their business." Panda replied.

"Hehehe. Hiya Panda." Bel said finally speaking as I pet his head.

"Ne. Ne. Panda what do you know about Elemental Pairs-" Miki started.

"-Because we are learning it right now and trying to find out our elementals." Niki finished.

"Well I know a lot, I even know how to tell what your Elemental is. It's fairly easy to find it out but no one thought of the idea I did which is a waste." Panda said.

"Can you teach us? Or maybe train us?" Bel said.

"I want to know… please." Loki said with puppy dog eyes that I just hugged him for.

"Sure I don't mind and it will make it easier on you anyway." Panda said bringing the boys to another area.

"Why are we at the fountain? No one even comes here let alone know about it." Fran said.

"It's the best place to hide though." Bel said.

"We will find out your elemental pairs here since no one can both us. But wait a second I need to make sure of something just as a precaution." Panda said.

Before I could start teaching or even training them on this part of the estate I should get Rune to help. Using Force from my elemental pair Magnetic/Force I talking to him in his mind asking simple questions as the whether he is busy and had free time or would simply help. He complied making few complaints about the people that were going to be present at the Ceremony. It looks like I am not the only one too. Within a few minutes Rune had escaped and come to help me with whatever I wanted to do right now. The moment our eyes met we smiled at each other and then began making a magnetic field to block out any unwanted visitors. They wouldn't be able to see us unless it was Gaius he always somehow breaks through. The field worked like a two way mirror we can see from the inside but the outside can not see the inside no matter how hard they try.

"Ok boys now we can get started." Panda said smiling at them at their mostly excited faces.

"Whee!" Was the unanimous agreement of shouts at their situation.

"Hmm so first we should find out your Elemental Pairs, most people have one, but there are occurrences where you can have two, it depends. So don't be discouraged by anything Promise." Panda explained

"We promise." They said that different moments.

"OK! So have been taught how to channel your element even without knowing what you have. But with each elemental pair there is a effect and affect it has. With this information I created Elemental Paper Sheets. They are accurate because each element is embed within the paper and reacts a certain way with a certain element. Each paper consist of Nine even boxes on each side. Just to be sure of your elemental pairs it's counterpart has been embed on the other side so you channel your Element throughout the from and back to make sure." Panda explained as Rune looked amazed.

"It's intriguing how out of everyone that Fate has decided that we be together." Rune stated.

"Yes yes I love you too Rune but let me finish explaining. But now do you have any questions?" Panda asked the boys.

"What happens to the paper after you channel the element into it?" Fran asked.

"Yea, and how did you make that?" Bel asked.

"It's really amazing how you make that Panda." Loki said shyly.

If there are Seven Elements-" Miki started.

"-Why are their Nine sections?" Niki finished.

"Bel that is for me to know and for it to be kept secret and Thank You Loki that's sweet of you. Miki, Niki there are more elements that haven't been discovered yet but they take over centuries to reveal themselves in fact me and Rune here are the only ones capable of and possess the elemental pair Magnetic/Force which is still a secret so shush don't tell. Fran as I said earlier the paper will react to the particular element and it's accurate even though I just created this invention a few days ago." Panda explained.

"Will you tell us how the paper…umm…reacts?" Loki timidly asked

"Sure. With each element is a different reaction. So to list them it would be how the paper looks and feels sometimes what is on it. Fire/Energy will make that box it owns burn and on the back it will warm up. Water/Ice will make the box it owns wet while on the back there will be ice crystals. Earth/Poison its box will react by making it rougher and more durable while on the back it will make the box slimy with poison which can be told by the smell. Lightning/Illusions will leaves its box with minor sparks of electricity and on the back the box will have a reactions such as it being invisible or such. Wind/Air is more hard to see because you have to be quick about it but the box will have a ball of wind hovering over it for a few seconds while on the back you can feel a change in the particles hovering over the box while the other feels rather normal. Light/Life is rather simple as the box will glow and on the back some sort of life will emerge such as a seed or something. Darkness/Death isn't hard to see but more like it is based on all five senses the box will let out a feeling of emotions while on the back it will try to turn into ashes. Now Magnetic/Force is almost impossible to get since it has to be a very special person, there can only be Three Users at one time I found out recently. Rune and I are two of them but the third one that appears is related to the two of us and we are not family related so it either has to be someone we will make later or someone that has yet to awaken which would most likely be a child according to the ancient prophecy Gaius told us. But anyway if you have a Magnetic/Force a shield will cover its box which will glint yellow, and on the back a force will not allow you to hover nor touch the box. The last box is a box that you hold to channel your elemental so you won't get hurt by it. Each box is labeled so it should be easy to tell which is which. After you channeled your elemental through give it to me because I am almost completely immune to any elemental." Panda explained as she gave the five boys a piece of paper labeled with nine boxes.

"Ok" They said in unison.

They stared at the paper. I held up a piece of paper and head it in front of the so they can see the reactions. As I emitted my elemental I controlled it so I did only one box at a time going in a circle. It went from Fire/Energy-Wind/Air-Earth/Poison-Water/Ice-Lightning/Illusions-Light/Life-Darkness/Death and finally Magnetic/Force. Their expressions changed one by one as they watched the effects the paper had even Rune was surprised. They stared at the paper and began channeling their element throughout the paper to find out their elemental pair.

"Ok, enough let me see what your paper has." I told them.

"Look, look, mine is Earth/Poison." Bel said proudly.

"No, Bel you are Earth/Poison AND Water/Ice. You have two elementals." I explained viewing the paper.

"Cool. I have two powers." Bel said excited.

"I have Lightning/Illusions and Wind/Air." Fran said afterwards.

"Hmm Yes Fran you also have two Elementals." I stated.

"It's our turn! I have-" Miki began.

"Light/Life and Fire/Energy while I have-" Niki went on.

"Darkness/Death and Water/Ice." Miki finished.

"Oh that's nice you two are contradicting powers so it's balanced." I told them.

"Uwah… Ahh Panda… My paper." Loki shyly shouted.

"Huh? Oh let me see!" I said as I went up to Loki to see almost every elemental being activated.

"Loki I want you to do it again so I can see it more closely ok?" I told Loki giving him another piece of paper.

"Ok." Loki said quietly as he did the procedure again. I was right almost every Elemental activated.

"Loki, you have Light/Life, Fire/Energy, Earth/Poison, Wind/Air… and Magnetic/Force." I said as I hug him lovingly.

"What!" Loki timidly exclaimed.

"Rune looks like we found our little missing link. We need to talk to Lionel about this. Aww Loki is so cute~ Anyway I am all proud of you Bel, Fran, Loki, Miki, Niki. You all have at least two Elemental Pairs. It is a rare occurrence that this happens so I have a question. Loki you don't have a choice in this question because you will be attached to Rune and I. Do you want to be trained under Rune and I?" I explained.

"Yes!" They all said quickly and eagerly.

"Ok. I'll go talk about this to the family and make the proper arrangements." I said


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Busy Busy Busy (Panda's POV)

All of the people at the estate were working on the wedding from the decorations to the actual wedding. There was still much to do and there was only a few days left to prepare. Everything was chosen and completed but there needs to be wedding rehearsals and the security needed to be tightened. Once everything was finished it was decided that many people and things are staying for one reason or another. Days passed and nothing went out of ordinary except for one occasion that at the rehearsal the ring holder tripped causing the me to help him up and coo at his clumsiness. All wells ends well that day but now it was the real thing.

I still am nervous about this wedding. I know my premonitions are saying nothing will go wrong but wedding planning is hectic I am so happy I only have to go through this once. Both Rune and I greatly agree on this statement no matter what anyone else says. But now that I think about it the wedding is spectacular with the concept that fits perfectly with this season.

Winter Wonderland was our theme especially since it was in winter. And my guess who did most of the planning was Gaius since he has been waiting a long time just for this. The wedding was outside in the evening at sunset and inside at night. Outside there were blankets of snow where the wedding was taking place, at the fountain and gardens. This is only for the ceremony so most of the decorations and partying is done inside. But outside everyone was to stand except for the people playing the music. But I looked at the inside there were tables being covered by silver, white, or blue clothes with all of the things set up. I could even see the flower assortments which are mainly Hydrangeas and Chrysanthemum in all sort of colors. The decoration was mainly Blue or White, but occasionally I could see rainbow colored things. All in all we both loved it.

Our rings were designed and used quite a few gems to complete it. There were at least seven different gems incorporated into our ring design. The problem wasn't really designing the ring it was more of trying to place the gem a certain place. The ring band was made from Pure Silver and fitted our ring ringer and was about a centimeter wide. Engraved on the underside of our rings was a half heart and a letters of half of two words. The rings are designed so they can be connected despite the size difference so the complete engraving would be of a heart and inside it would say 'Eternal Love' On the ring there were jewels incorporated to look like they were entwined. There jewels were set in a row that curves to entwine with a two center gems. The two center gems were a gem that was over layering each other. The entwine jewels lead to a flower shaped center. The entwining gems were all silver, white, clear, and black gems one of each color in each row. So there were only eight jewels that acted as the entwined vines. But in the center was a set of nine different colored gems that surrounded the middle gem on top of it. The set was a rainbow colored one while the middle centerpiece was a star shaped blue gem that matched Rune's eyes and a star shaped rainbow colored gem that match mine. The Gems and Jewels were Black-Black Onyx, White-White Jade, Silver-Silver Galena, Clear-Diamond, Red-Red Garnet, Orange-Orange Jacinth, Yellow-Topaz, Green-Emerald, Blue-Aquamarine, Indigo-Sapphire, Purple-Amethyst, My Star-Rainbow Jasper, Rune's Star-A specific shade of Azurite.

Now our outfits on the other hand were original and of very good quality. I manage to get permission to design our outfits and the outfits of the Best Men/Honor Maids. For the honor maids they were wear Blue Knee high dresses that the shade tends to fade into white as it goes down. The dress has short sleeves that are a little bit puffy. The waist is tighten like it is skin tight while the rest is just fitted and flows down the body. There is no collar but the neckline is fairly modest. The shoulders are layered straps to hold the dress up as it makes up part of the slightly puffy sleeves. For the best men they are wearing black blazers and fitted black dress pants. Their shoes are black dress shoes and in the blazer pocket is a crystal rainbow glinted flower. They wear light blue dress shirts with a darker blue tie simple yet attractive. Honestly guys have less chooses than girls it feels weird to design clothes for them. However there was a special condition for my favorite Best Man Yuuki. He was to wear a Traditional Blue Yukata that was layered over a White one under there were few designs on it but it was quite long so he didn't really have to care about the shoes not like I cared too much to dwell on it either.

Our outfits on the other hand are separated into two separate parts. The first is for the wedding and dinner but then there's a partying outfit which I had fairly had fun doing. Rune's wedding attire was almost completely pure white. The only other color was from a flower and other decorations on parts of his outfit. His dress shirt was white with silver threading as his tie was a shiny tie that was white but glinted silver. His dress pants were of course white with his shoes but with more silver threading. For his blazer there were silver threading and lining and fitted to suit his lean body. There was a Rainbow Crystal Flower in his blazer pocket that shined brightly against his hair which would be slightly pulled back. My wedding dress was rather different from a normal white wedding dress. The torso part of the dress was a white corset with white and silver ribbons because the corset was tied in the front. The base of the dress was white and long but open at the front and as it reaches to the back it extends farther and farther. So the bottom of the dress looked almost like the bottom of a tunic since it waved in ripples of the fabric. However the bottom was over layered by the same shape fabric but the fabric was completely different. This fabric was see through and there were seven thin layers that were each a color of the rainbow. At certain points you could see the individual color shining though on the dress. The wedding dress had off the shoulder straps that were loose so it hanged on my arms almost. Connected to the straps were a see through fabric that glinted rainbow in the light as it connects to my separate wrist collars. My corset wasn't finished until I put a white collar around my neck which looked like a dress shirt collar. The dress shirt collar had silver mini beads that were connected to my corset so it was draped over by the three bead rows.

However our outfits for partying afterwards were almost fairly simple. Rune's was designed was blue and black to match me. He had a dark blue long sleeve dress shirt that had the top buttons unbuttoned to give that popped collar look and the sleeves were pulled back to the elbow with a tight white wife beater underneath. Around the collar was a loosely tied black thin tie. He would wear loose fitted jeans that were distressed but with a black belt to hold it up properly. He would wear whatever shoes I designed with the outfit which are either dress shoes or converse sneakers. My outfit was fairly similar to his because of the style. I had a skin tight light blue camisole that was black under a dark blue light cut fitted jean vest. Even without a collar I had a loosely tied black tie to go along with it. I also incorporated a dark blue faded distressed skinny jeans. I had a choice of whether I wanted to wear converse sneakers or flats.

I must've been daydreaming about all of these details for some time because it was almost time for the wedding to start. I stared at all of the occupants in the room and I think the cutest was my little Ring Holder, Loki! I had to talk to the parent of almost all of them to stay in this estate and watch over them. I thought it was odd how they were rather eager for them to be with us but I brushed it off seeing as how they most likely didn't want to really raise a child. Convincing them wasn't hard because they rather leave and have fun than try to take care of their children. On the contrary the only one who was a bit reluctant was Lionel but he was convinced by Rune. So in the end the people who are being added to stay are Gaius, Miki, Niki, Bel, Fran, Loki, Rune, Yuuki, Xian, Vincent, and Lionel. For some reason Yuuki and Lionel wanted to stay. Because Yuuki wanted to stay so did Xian and because Lionel is staying so is Vincent. I feel like the pairs are almost inseparable.


End file.
